old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Final Fantasy
Datei:FFTheme.ogg Final Fantasy ist ein Videospiel von Square, und wurde am 14.3.2003 für die PlayStation in Europa herausgegeben. Sein Nachfolger ist Final Fantasy II, womit es das erste Spiel der Final Fantasy-Serie ist. Das Spiel wurde für den NES ca. 0,4 Millionen-mal verkauft. Im Spiel geht es darum, das Land zu retten, indem man den 4 Kristallen ihr Licht zurückbringt. Geschichte Cornelia Die Welt liegt in Finsternis gehüllt. Die Winde blieben aus, das Meer tobt und die Erde ist verdorben. Jedoch sollen, laut einer Prophezeiung, 4 Krieger mit 4 Kristallen auftauchen und die Kristalle wieder zum Leuchten bringen, um so die Welt zu retten. Tatsächlich kommen diese Helden eines Tages in der Stadt Cornelia an und treffen dort auf eine Wache. Diese erzählt, dass der König verzweifelt nach den Helden des Lichts sucht und daraufhin bemerkt die Wache, dass die 4 Abenteurer Kristalle besitzen. Die Wache bringt die 4 Helden zum König und dieser fragt, ob sie tatsächlich die Kristalle besitzen. Die Helden zeigen dem König ihre Kristalle und dieser erzählt von der Prophezeiung Lukans, welche besagt, dass 4 Helden mit Kristallen erscheinen werden. Der Minister ist sich aber nicht sicher, ob dies wirklich die 4 Helden sind, die in der Prophezeiung erscheinen. Der König kann das Schicksal dennoch nicht ignorieren, da 4 Krieger vor ihm stehen und für ihn schon die Kristalle als Beweis genügen. Er erklärt den Helden nun, dass seine Tochter, Prinzessin Sela, von einem ehemaligen Ordensritter namens Garland entführt wurde. Dieser will die Herrschaft an sich reißen und hält sich momentan im Chaos-Tempel auf. Die Rettungsversuche waren zwecklos, da kein Ritter des Königreichs Garland besiegen kann. Der König hat davon gehört, dass die Helden nach Norden wollen, doch leider ist die Brücke dorthin schon lange kaputt. Wenn die Helden Sela jedoch retten können, wird der König den Wiederaufbau der Brücke veranlassen. Die Helden machen sich nun also zum Chaos-Tempel auf und treffen dort auf Garland mit der ohnmächtigen Prinzessin. Dieser fragt, wer die Helden sind und erkennt, dass sie dem König dienen. Garland fürchtet sich nicht und fordert die Helden zum Kampf heraus. Die Helden besiegen ihn und wecken nun Prinzessin Sela, welche mit ihnen zurück ins Schloss will, damit der König sie belohnen kann. Der König ist sehr dankbar und erkennt sie nun endgültig als die Helden aus Lukans Prophezeiung an. Laut der Prophezeiung werden die Helden des Lichts die erloschenen Kristalle wieder zum Leuchten bringen und genau so ein Kristall ist im Norden. Die Helden sollen das Böse besiegen und deshalb lässt der König die Brücke wieder aufbauen. Bevor die Helden nun aber gehen übergibt Sela ihnen noch eine Laute, welche seit Generationen in Besitz der Königsfamilie ist. Während die Helden nun also das Schloss verlassen kommt ein Bote bei der Brücke an und übermittelt den Arbeitern dort den Befehl des Königs. Sie beeilen sich nun und bauen die Brücke in Rekordzeit wieder auf. Am Ende fragen die Arbeiter, was der Bau der Brücke eigentlich mit der Prophezeiung zu tun hat und der Bote erklärt, dass die Helden des Lichts hier sind und nach Norden müssen. Nun gehen die Helden zur Brücke und vom anderen Ufer aus blicken sie alle noch einmal auf das Schloss Cornelia zurück. Kristall der Erde Als nächstes gehen die Helden nach Osten in die Stadt Pravoca, welche von Piraten eingenommen wurde. Die Helden stellen deren Anführer Käpt'n Vik und dieser hetzt seine Piraten auf die Helden. Nachdem diese aber besiegt sind ergibt sich Vik und schwört, dass er von nun an ein ehrlicher Bürger sein wird. Als Beweis schenkt er den Helden sein Schiff und damit segeln sie nach Süden. Dort finden sie die Elfenstadt und erfahren, dass der Elfenprinz wegen eines Fluchs des Dunkelelfenkönigs Astos schon seit 5 Jahren schläft. Die Helden wollen helfen und suchen daher nach einer Heilung. Ihre Suche führt sie zum Westschloss, wo sie dessen König treffen. Dieser sagt, dass Astos ihn betrogen hat und alle Reichtümer des Schlosses mitnahm. Der König selbst wäre nur noch ein Schatten und das Schloss eine Ruine, doch als letzten Wunsch des Königs sollen die Helden des Lichts die Königskrone aus der Sumpfgrotte im Süden bergen. Sie machen sich sofort auf zur Sumpfgrotte und kämpfen sich bis in das 3. Untergeschoss durch, wo sie auf Pisco-Dämonen treffen, welche die Krone bewachen. Die Helden besiegen die Monster und nehmen die Krone mit sich zum Westschloss. Als sie dem König die Krone übergeben wollen lacht dieser und nennt die Helden "Narren". Er gibt sich als Astos zu erkennen und verwandelt sich in seine wahre Form. Er ist sich sicher, dass er nun mithilfe der Krone und eines Kristallauges über alle Elfen herrschen wird, doch die Helden weigern sich nun, ihm die Krone zu übergeben. Sie beginnen zu kämpfen und die Helden besiegen den König der Dunkelelfen, wodurch sie das Kristallauge erhalten. Sie bringen es zur Hexe Matoya, welche im Norden von Cornelia lebt. Es scheint, als ob das Kristallauge ihr gehört, und sie will es gegen einen Trank tauschen. So bekommen die Helden den Wecktrunk mit dem sie zum Elfenprinzen gehen. Der Elfenarzt ist sich sicher, dass der Trank helfen wird und verabreicht ihn dem Prinzen. Dieser erwacht und fragt, ob er noch träumt. Als er aber die Kämpfer des Lichts sieht ist er sich sicher, wieder wach zu sein und überreicht den Hedlen den Zauberschlüssel, wie es die Legende verlangt. Mit dem Zauberschlüssel können sie nun magisch versiegelte Türen öffnen und so finden sie im Schloss Cornelia Schwarzpulver, welches der Zwerg Nerik in der Zwergenhöhle benötigt, um einen Kanal freizusprengen. Nerik freut sich darüber und die Helden können mit dem Schiff nun endlich weiter nach Westen, wo sie die zerstörte Stadt Melmond finden. Dort erfahren die Helden, dass anscheinend ein Vampir, der nun in der Terra-Höhle haust, für das Faulen der Erde verantwortlich ist. Sie begeben sich dorthin und im 3. Untergeschoss versperrt ihnen eine seltsame Fledermaus den Weg. Die Fledermaus sagt, dass alles vergänglich ist, weswegen auch die Erde weiter faulen wird. Daraufhin verwandelt sie sich in einen Vampir, welcher die Helden angreift. Die Helden besiegen den Vampir jedoch und sehen sich weiter um. Sie finden noch einen Sternrubin, doch sonst scheint nichts in der Höhle zu sein. Sie verlassen die Terra-Höhle wieder, doch sie bemerken, dass die Erde noch immer fault und gehen nach Westen. Dort gehen sie in die Höhle des Riesen und versuchen am Riesen vorbeizukommen. Dieser bemerkt den Sternrubin und schlägt einen Handel vor. Für den Sternrubin will er die Helden vorbeilassen und sie sind einverstanden. Der Riese nimmt den Rubin an sich und isst ihn und lässt die Helden anschließend vorbei. Dadurch können sie im Südwesten in die Höhle des Weisen Sada und ihn um Rat bitten. Der Weise hat bereits vom Tod des Vampirs gehört, doch anscheinend war er nur ein weiteres Monster im Vergleich zur treibenden Kraft hinter all der Fäulnis. Tiefer in der Terra-Höhle erstickt das Chaos den Kristall der Erde und um weiterzukommen, bekommen die Helden nun den Terra-Stab, womit sie hinter dem Raum des Vampirs noch tiefer in die Höhle kommen. Die Helden gehen zurück in die Terra-Höhle und im 3. Untergeschoss benutzen sie den Terra-Stab an einer Steinplatte. Sie gehen bis ins 5. Untergeschoss, wo sie den erloschenen Kristall und ein Sphäre davor finden. Die Sphäre fragt, wer es wagt sie zu stören und verwandelt sich in das Chaos der Erde, den Todbringer. Er will sich von nichts und niemanden aufhalten lassen und greift an. Die Helden schaffen es aber ihn zu besiegen und das Licht des Kristalls mithilfe einer der eigenen Kristalle zu erneuern. Dadurch hört die Erde auf zu faulen und der Altar der Erde öffnet sich. Kristall des Feuers Nun fahren die Helden weiter nach Westen (oder sie umfahren einmal die ganze Welt nach Osten) und gelangen so in die Stadt Crescent. Dort treffen sie den Propheten Lukan, welcher sich in der Stadt mit den 12 Weisen versammelt hat. Einer der Weisen erzählt, dass das Chaos des Feuers nun 200 Jahre zu früh im Vulkan Gurug erwacht ist, da der Todbringer besiegt wurde. Deswegen schenkt der Weise ihnen ein Kanu, damit sie zum Vulkan Gurug fahren können. Im Vulkan kämpfen sich die Helden bis zum 5. Untergeschoss durch, wo sie den erloschenen Kristall und wieder eine Sphäre finden. Die Sphäre ist empört darüber, dass ihr Schlaf gestört wurde und verwandelt sich in das Chaos des Feuers, Kali. Sie will die Helden leiden lassen und greift an. Die Helden besiegen Kali jedoch und erneuern das Licht des Kristalls wieder mithilfe einer ihrer Kristalle. Dadurch hört der Vulkan auf zu wüten und die Feuergruft öffnet sich. Kristall des Meeres In der Stadt Crescent hören die Helden nun von einer Höhle, die man erreicht, wenn man dem Fluss im Norden folgt. Die Helden begeben sich dorthin und erreichen so die Eishöhle. Sie durchqueren die Höhle als plötzlich der Boden durchbricht und sie im 2. Untergeschoss vor dem Levitanith landen. Dieser wird von einem Teufelsauge bewacht, doch die Helden schaffen es das Monster zu besiegen und den Levitanith an sich zu nehmen. Nun gehen sie in den Süden in die Lykion-Wüste und offenbaren dort den Levitanith, wodurch sich der Boden öffnet. Daraus kommt ein Luftschiff hervor und von nun an können die Helden ungestört über die Welt hinwegfliegen. Damit fliegen sie nun zu den Bahamut-Inseln und suchen den Herrscher der Drachen, Bahamut, auf. Dieser will die Helden belohnen, wenn sie sich als würdig erwiesen haben, weswegen sie sich nun zum Palais der Probe begeben. Im Inneren des Palais finden sie einen alten Mann, der den Helden sagt, dass sie die Krone, die sie für Astos besorgt hatten, benötigen. Wenn sie nun also bereit sind sollen sich die Helden auf den Thron setzen und die Probe beginnen. Sie kämpfen sich nun bis in den 3. Stock durch und finden dort einen Rattenschwanz und einen Thron. Als sie nun den Palais mithilfe des Throns verlassen wollen werden sie noch von einem Drachenzombie attackiert, doch die Helden können ihn besiegen und entkommen. Sie kehren nun zu Bahamut zurück und zeigen ihm den Rattenschwanz. Er sagt, dass er nicht mehr viele Menschen respektiert, doch in den Helden sieht er Stärke. Als Belohnung bekommen die Helden nun einen höheren Rang und somit sind sie auch stärker. Mit dieser neuen Stärke reisen die Helden weiter nach Westen in die Stadt Onlak. Dort stand vor 200 Jahren ein Meerestempel, doch dieser brach zusammen und sank auf den Meeresboden, wodurch nun das Wasser verschmutzt wurde. Eine Frau wollte die Meerjungfrauen im Tempel retten, da sie drohen zu Schaum zu werden, doch das U-Boot, dass sie gebaut hat, bietet nicht genug Luft, weswegen man Luftwasser benötigen würde. Von einem Mann in Onlak erfahren die Helden nun, dass der Händler Anderhill von der Karawane im Westen etwas Komisches hat. Die Helden machen sich auf zu Anderhill und kaufen ihm die Flaschenfee um 40000 Gil ab. Nun suchen die Helden weiter nach Luftwasser und kommen dabei in die Stadt Gaia. Dort lassen die Helden die Fee frei und diese fliegt sofort davon. Die Helden folgen ihr bis zum Stadtbrunnen und sie entschuldigt sich für ihr plötzliches Verschwinden, doch sie hatte Angst. Zum Dank besorgt sie den Helden etwas Luftwasser vom Grund des Brunnens. Damit kehren die Helden nun nach Onlak zurück und reden mit der Frau, die das U-Boot gebaut hat. Sie sieht das Luftwasser und will die Helden als Meerjungfrau zum gesunkenen Tempel bringen. So kommen die Helden zum Meerestempel und kämpfen sich durch, wobei sie auch Meerjungfrauen treffen und den Rosetta-Stein finden. Am Ende finden sie den erloschenen Kristall und eine weitere Sphäre. Sie lacht über die Hartnäckigkeit der Helden und verwandelt sich in das Chaos der Meere, Aquadon. Er ist sich siegessicher, da sie in seinem Reich kämpfen, doch die Helden besiegen ihn, entgegen seiner Vermutung. Sie reaktivieren den Krtistall des Meeres wieder mit einem ihrer Kristalle und verlassen den Tempel daraufhin. Kristall des Windes In Onlak erfahren die Helden nun auch noch von einem Mann namens Kope, dass er sah, wie etwas hinter dem Wasserfall landete. Die Helden begeben sich sofort zum Wasserfall und finden dort eine Wasserfallhöhle. Tief im Inneren der Höhle finden sie einen Wächter und dieser übergibt den Helden das Teleportal, damit sie Tiamat, das Chaos der Winde, besiegen können. Danach ist der Wächter defekt und die Helden bringen den Rosetta-Stein aus dem Meerestempel zu Une nach Melmond. Une freut sich riesig, da er damit nun die Sprache der Lufenianer entziffern kann und er beginnt sofort sie zu lernen. Danach will er sie zum Dank den Helden beibringen und mit diesem neu angeeigneten Wissen gehen sie nach Nordosten in die Stadt Lufenia, wo die Nachfahren der Lufenianer leben. Hier bekommen die Helden von einem der Lufenianer eine Glocke, womit sie in den Turm Mirage kommen. Die Helden machen sich nun also in die Yahnikurm-Wüste im Norden auf und begeben sich dort in den Turm Mirage. Dort kämpfen sie sich bis zur Spitze durch, wo sie gegen einen Blaudrachen kämpfen müssen. Danach stellen sie sich auf das Teleport-Feld und benutzen das Teleportal, um ins Luftschloss zu gelangen. Dort kämpfen sie sich durch und finden im 3. Stock eine Kuppel. Von dort aus sehen sie, dass die Energie der 4 Kristalle an einen Ort fließt: Den Chaos-Tempel. Die Helden kämpfen sich nun weiter durch bis sie im 5. Stock den letzten erloschenen Vulkan und eine weitere Sphäre finden. Diese verflucht den Todbringer, Kali und Aquadon und ist überrascht, dass die Helden so weit gekommen sind. Danach verwandelt sich die Sphäre in Tiamat und sie beginnen zu kämpfen. Die Helden gewinnen und erneuern das Licht des Kristalls des Windes mithilfe einer ihrer eigenen Kristalle. Dadurch weht der Wind wieder und die Windflüsterhöhle öffnet sich. Chaos Nun suchen die Helden den Chaos-Tempel auf und finden im Inneren eine weitere Sphäre. Die Helden halten ihre Kristalle hoch und eine Stimme sagt, dass nun alle Elemente, Erde, Feuer, Wasser, Wind und Dunkelheit, wiedervereint sind. Nun verzerrt sich die Zeit und es öffnet sich ein Zeitportal, dass 2000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit führt. Die Helden schreiten hindurch und kämpfen sich durch den Chaos-Tempel der Vergangenheit bis sie dessen Spitze erreichen. Dort spielen sie vor einer Steinplatte die Laute der Königsfamilie und öffnen so einen Weg nach unten. Sie kämpfen sich nun bis ins 5. Untergeschoss durch, wobei sie auch alle Chaosse noch einmal besiegen müssen, und am Ende treffen sie auf Garland. Er fragt, ob sich die Helden noch an ihn erinnern und sagt, dass sie ihn in einer fernen Zukunft überrumpeln konnten. Garland lag dabei im Sterben, doch er wurde von 4 mysteriösen Kräften gerettet und in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Als er dann hier war schickte er die 4 Chaosse in die Zukunft und bediente sich der 4 Kräfte, um sein sterbendes Ich in die Vergangenheit zu holen. In 2000 Jahren sollte Garland seine Erinnerungen verloren haben, und als er das sagt verwandelt er sich in Chaos. Durch die geschaffene Zeitspirale kann Garland sich immer wieder vor dem Untergang bewahren, weswegen die Helden hier für immer sterben werden und er für immer leben. Sie beginnen nun zu kämpfen und die Helden können ihn besiegen. So hat die Zeit wieder ihre Ordnung erlangt und das Band zwischen Vergangenheit und Zukunft wurde getrennt. Der Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse ist vorbei und das Licht der Kristalle belebt die Welt. Ein Missverständnis ließ Garland so einen Hass entwickeln und als dieser Hass auf die Kraft der Kristalle traf wurden die Chaosse geboren und Monster auf die Welt losgelassen. Die Zukunft wird nun aber heller und das Gleichgewicht scheint wiederhergestellt. Die 4 Helden werden wieder eine Zeitreise unternehmen und dieses Mal in ihrer Heimatwelt ankommen. Prinzessin Sela, Königin Jane und auch Garland werden auf sie warten, doch an den Anfang der Unruhen werden sich nur wenige erinnern können. Die Vergangenheit war mit der Zukunft verbunden und 4 Helden brachten mutig das Licht zurück in die Welt, doch die Erinnerungen daran scheinen zu verblassen, da die Vergangenheit in der Vergangenheit bleibt. Die 4 Helden und ihre Taten werden nie vergessen, da sie in Legenden und Märchen weiterleben werden, die von Zwergen, Elfen, Drachen und Himmelsmenschen weitererzählt werden. Sie sind bald wieder in der Gegenwart und tragen die Erinnerungen an ihre Abenteuer tief im Herzen. Sie werden nun ihren eigenen Weg gehen, doch sie werden auch aufpassen, da die Kräfte der Kristalle immer nur zum Guten verwendet werden sollten und das Licht dem Dunkel überlegen sein sollte. Außerdem darf man nicht vergessen, dass der hellste Lichtstrahl aus dem Herzen kommt. Während dem Abspann sieht man nun die Brücke nördlich von Cornelia, Pravoca, das Elfenschloss, wo der Elfenprinz gerade Lukan trifft, den Chaos-Tempel, der gerade wieder neuaufgebaut wird, die Meerjungfrauen in Onlak und Sela, die im Schloss für ihre Familie auf der Laute spielt. Nebenmissionen Optionale Dungeons Altar der Erde Die Helden suchen den Altar der Erde auf, nachdem sie den Todbringer besiegt haben, und kämpfen sich dort bis zum 5. Untergeschoss durch. Dort können sie gegen einen von 4 Bossgegnern kämpfen: Cerberus, Echidna, den Todesdrachen oder Ahriman. Cerberus hätte sich nicht gedacht, dass die Helden soweit kommen und will sie aufhalten, Echidna will sie nicht weiterlassen, Ahriman fühlt sich unaufhaltbar und möchte die Helden aus den Weg räumen und der Todesdrache ist sich sicher, dass er die Helden töten kann. Jedoch liegt jeder dieser Gegner falsch und die Helden können sie besiegen. Feuergruft Die Helden suchen die Feuergruft auf, nachdem sie Kali besiegt haben, und kämpfen sich dort bis zum 5. Untergeschoss durch. Dort können sie gegen einen von 2 Bossgegnern kämpfen: Scarmiglione oder Cagnazzo. Cagnazzo freut sich über die Gesellschaft und Scarmiglione freut sich, da er die Helden gerne fressen würde. Scarmiglione stellt sich als Herrscher der Unterwelt vor und freut sich auf sein Essen, doch die Helden besiegen ihn, was ihn aber vorerst nicht tötet. Scarmiglione sagt, dass er sowohl dem Leben als auch dem Tod trotz und dadurch unbesiegbar ist. Daraufhin verwandelt er sich in seine andere Form und kämpft erneut, doch die Helden sind stärker. Nachdem er oder Cagnazzo besiegt wurde geht es weiter bis ins 10. Untergeschoss, wo wieder zwischen 2 Bossgegnern gewählt werden kann: Barbariccia oder Rubicante. Rubicante stellt sich als Herrscher des Feuers vor und möchte herausfinden, ob die Helden durch Glück oder durch Stärke bis zu ihn kamen, und Barbariccia sagt, dass sie die Helden anscheinend unterschätzt hat, doch sie ist sich sicher, dass sie die Reise der Helden nun beendet. Jedoch schaffen es die Helden durch die Feuergruft und beweisen sich damit als äußerst stark. Höhle der Genese Die Helden suchen die Höhle der Genese auf, nachdem sie Aquadon besiegt haben, und kämpfen sich dort bis zum 5. Untergeschoss durch. Dort hören sie von den Meerjungfrauen, dass ein Fremder gekommen ist und nach einem Schwert sucht. Wenn sie den Fremden aufsuchen wollen, sollen sie zur pinken Meerjungfrau beim Haus im Norden aufsuchen. Die Helden finden den Fremden, der das Schwert Ragnarök haben möchte und finden heraus, dass es Gilgamesh ist. Ein Kampf um das Schwert entbrennt und die Helden gewinnen, wodurch sie weiter bis ins 10. Untergeschoss kommen. Dort treffen sie auf Athmos, der sie als Eindringlinge sieht und vernichten will. Die Helden gewinnen den Kampf aber und können somit weiter ins 11. Untergeschoss kommen, wo der Dark Bahamut bereits wartet. Er lässt die Helden erst weiter, wenn sie bestimmte Drachen töten. Danach können sie weiter bis ins 20. Untergeschoss, wo zwischen 2 Bossgegnern gewählt werden kann: Omega oder der Gottesdrache. Omega wurde schon 1000 Jahre lang nicht mehr herausgefordert und will wissen, wer der Stärkere ist. Der Gottesdrache sagt, dass er sich auf Omega freut. Die Helden besiegen beide und meistern somit die Höhle der Genese. Windflüsterhöhle Die Helden suchen die Windflüsterhöhle auf, nachdem sie Tiamat besiegt haben, und kämpfen sich dort bis zum 10. Untergeschoss durch. Dort treffen sie auf Typhon, welcher sich brüllend auf die Helden stürzt. Sie können ihn jedoch besiegen und ziehen bis ins 20. Untergeschoss weiter. Dort treffen sie auf Orthros, welcher es ncith glauben kann, dass die Helden so weit gekommen sind, doch er will sie aufhalten. Glücklicherweise besiegen die Helden ihn und können bis ins 30. Untergeschoss weiterziehen. Dort treffen sie auf den Höllenzug. Dieser will die Helden mit sich nehmen, doch sie besiegen ihn, bevor er etwas tun kann und es bleibt dabei ein zarter Blütenduft in der Luft. Nun ziehen sie ins 40. Untergeschoss und treffen dort auf Thanatos. Dieser kreischt nur und greift dann an, doch die Helden könne nihn erfolgreich abwehren und in die Flucht schlagen. Dadurch haben sie nun die Windflüsterhöhle erfolgreich gemeistert. Labyrinth der Zeit Nachdem Garland besiegt wurde treffen die Helden in Cornelia am Brunnen einen mysteriösen Mann, der einfach weggeht. Nachdem sie nun alle Chaosse besiegt haben, treffen sie wieder auf den mysteriösen Mann in Cornelia. Dieses Mal sagt er etwas, vom Chaos-Tempel und geht dann. Die Helden gehen draufhin zum Chaos-Tempel und sehen, wie der Mann hinten eine Geheimtür öffnet. Sie folgen dem Mann in den geheimen Raum und er begrüßt sie im Labyrinth der Zeit. Er sagt, dass hier der Meister der Zeit lebt, der sich nun während seiner Reise durch Zeit und Raum hier ausruht. Der Mann glaubt, dass die Helden würdig sind, doch alles woran sie Glauben wird hier auf die Probe gestellt. Das Miasma wird die Kraft aus denen aussaugen, die keine Zeit mehr haben und Monster werden sich sammeln. Die Helden müssen daher dem Licht der Zeit ein Opfer darbringen, um Zeit zu bekommen und das Miasma zurückzuhalten. Nur mit Zeit wird die Gruppe durch das Labyrinth schreiten können und neben jedem Rätsel ist eine Tafel, die die Ebene aktiviert. Jene, die die Herausforderungen schaffen, während noch Zeit übrig ist, brechen das blaue Siegel und können weiter. Jene, die es nicht innerhalb der übrigen Zeit schaffen, brechen das rote Siegel und kommen an einen angemesseneren Ort. Es gibt kein zurück und die Helden betreten das Labyrinth. Sie schaffen es auf die tiefste Ebene und sehen dort den mysteriösen Mann wieder, der sie zu einer großen Sphäre führt. Er sagt, dass die Helden weit gekommen sind, doch dieser Ort ist bloß eine Illusion, die geschaffen wurde, um mächtige Wesen anzulocken. Der Mann verschwindet und die Sphäre kommt näher. Sie sagt, dass sie der Herrscher der Zeit ist und schon vielen mächtigen Kriegern begegnet ist, die ihre Macht wollten. Im Labyrinth testet sie den Geist der Krieger und sortiert so die Schwachen aus. Nun sollen sich die Helden vor ihr niederknien, da sie ihnen die Macht über die Zeit schenken will, doch diese Macht wird in Wirklichkeit von der Macht der Helden gespeist. Es entbrennt ein Kampf gegen den Meister der Zeit, Chronodia und die Helden gewinnen. Die Sphäre verschwindet, doch ein Stimme sagt, dass er der Fluss der Zeit ist und nicht aufgehalten werden kann. Die Helden haben das Labyrinth somit aber gemeistert und können es verlassen. Adamantite In der Zwergenhöhle treffen die Helden auf einen Zwerg namens Smyth, welcher gerne seine Schmiedfertigkeiten an Adamantite, dem stärksten aller Metalle, testen würde. Die Helden finden etwas Adamantite im Luftschloss und bringen es zu Smyth. Dieser beginnt sofort ein Schwert zu schmieden und überreicht den Helden anschließend Exkalibur. Zusätze *Monster-Fibel *Kunstgallerie *Musik Player *Zeitkammer Charaktere Helden Spielbar *Der Krieger / Der Ritter *Der Dieb / Der Ninja *Der Novize / Der Adept *Der Rotmagier / Der Rotmagus *Die Heilerin / Die Priesterin *Der Schwarzmagier / Der Schwarzmagus Nicht-spielbar *Der König von Cornelia *Der Minister von Cornelia *Prinzessin Sela *Königin Jane *Arylon *Der mysteriöse Mann *Der Elfenarzt *Der Elfenprinz *Matoya *Nerik *Smyth *Watz *Une *Sada *Lukan *Thule *Bahamut *Kope *Anderhill *Die Fee Schurken *Garland *Käpt'n Vik *Astos *Der Vampir *Der Todbringer *Cerberus *Echidna *Ahriman *Der Todesdrache *Kali *Scarmiglione *Cagnazzo *Barbariccia *Rubicante *Aquadon *Gilgamesh *Omega *Der Gottesdrache *Athmos *Dark Bahamut *Tiamat *Typhon *Orthros *Der Höllenzug *Thanatos *Chronodia *Chaos Neutral *Der Riese *Cid, der Lufenianer Unterschiede zwischen den Neuauflagen Easter Eggs Videos Trailer thumb|center|300 px Kategorie:Final Fantasy-Spielereihe Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Square Kategorie:NES Kategorie:MSX2 Kategorie:WonderSwan Color Kategorie:PlayStation Kategorie:Game Boy Advance Kategorie:PlayStation Portable Kategorie:IOS Kategorie:I-mode Kategorie:EZweb Kategorie:Yahoo! Kategorie:Android Kategorie:Windows Phone Kategorie:Nintendo 3DS Kategorie:1987 Kategorie:1990 Kategorie:Dezember Kategorie:Juli Kategorie:1989 Kategorie:Juni Kategorie:2000 Kategorie:2002 Kategorie:2003 Kategorie:Oktober Kategorie:März Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:November Kategorie:August Kategorie:2006 Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:April Kategorie:Februar Kategorie:2010 Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:2015 Kategorie:Januar